Numerous types of golf putters are available for use in the game of golf. The design of a golf putter and the theory of its use vary widely. Golf putters which include some type of alignment means are available. The available alignment means include a simple line etched in the top surface of the putter or in the bottom surface of a transparent putter. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,454,267, a line perpendicular to the putter club face is formed in a transparent putter. Other more complex sighting means are known. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,929,631 and 3,468,545 include a small lens surface to be used with a club head having lines of two different colors. The lens' surface is corrugated such that as the viewing angle changes, the color seen changes. This allows the golfer to be more consistent in the positioning while addressing the ball. The golf putters of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,569,524; 4,222,566; 3,866,922; 4,519,612; 3,273,891 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,041 include some form of alignment indicator either embedded in a transparent head or inserted in or affixed to the surface of a golf putter. A transparent golf putter with its vertical edges rendered opaque to aid in alignment when addressing the ball is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,974.